the start of something new
by Mari Liz 07
Summary: Albus,Rose y Scorpius forman una amistad al entrar en Hogwarts,pese a las advertencias infantiles de los padres de los 2 ultimos,pero la amistad entre Rose y Scorpius da paso a algo nuevo cuando cierto suceso ocurre Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1: the start of something new

**Disclaimer:soy de Mexico,tengo 17 años,no soy multimillonaria…en pocas palabras,no soy la mejor escritora del mundo,JKRowling! Por lo cual la mayoría de los personajes que aparezcan aquí no son mios…**

**P.D: EL TITULO DEL FIC LO SAQUE DE ESTA CANCION **.com/watch?v=wXIgNnB_oq4&feature=related xD** Y DE HABER LEIDO EL FIC DE MONALISA17 "ROJO&NEGRO" (de mis favoritos n_n)**

Al ponerse en marcha el tren rumbo a Hogwarts y al dejar atrás a sus padres en el anden 93/4 ,Rose Weasley sintió que el corazón quería salir de su pecho por la emoción!

Había esperado este momento desde que tenia memoria y junto con su querido primo Albus Potter, se había imaginado como seria el momento en el cual una lechuza de Hogwarts llegara a sus casas haciendo orgullosos a sus padres.

Al ver la mano de su tio Harry despidiéndola a ella y a Al, rodeado de su tia Ginny y sus padres,Ron y Hermione Weasley, sabia que se enfrentaría,junto con los demás Weasley's en Hogwarts a lo que llamaba "Pottermania": esas exageradas atenciones que las personas ponían en ellos por ser hijos de héroes de la segunda guerra,el mas "afectado" había sido su primo James,ya que por ser el primogenito de el Elegido, acaparaba la atención de la mayoría del alumnado en Hogwarts,pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba, al encontrar un compartimiento vacio y entrar en el, seguida de Al y James, este de inmediato llego al tope,la razón: James disfrutaba mucho de ser el centro de atención, contrario a Al, que el prefería tener cierta reserva con la gente.

Para Rose, su primo Albus tenia un don: el de ver en las personas lo mejor de estas. No era prejucioso y se llevaba bien con la mayoría de la gente, pero lo que nunca soportaba era a los hipócritas, por lo cual a Rose no le sorprendió que al ver la llegada de todos los "amigos" de James, tomara su mano y sus maletas, y saliera del compartimiento de su hermano alegando que quería estar a solas con Rose.

-Sabes que James? Mejor ire con Rose a otro lado, para darte la privacidad que necesitas.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero si le dices a mamá que no estuviste durante el trayecto conmigo,me las pagaras después,sabes como se pone cuando no me hago cargo de ti- respondió James mientras ayudaba a una chica morena a acomodar su equipaje.

-Nos vemos luego James- dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras salía del compartimiento con Albus.

-Suerte Rose! Se que TU NO NOS FALLARAS!- grito James al salir del compartimiento,pues Al y Rose ya habían salido.

-Es un maldito fastidioso,en vez de darme animos…Pero ya vera! Quedare en Gryffindor como el,Molly y Vic,te lo juro Rose- refunfuñaba Albus por los pasillos del tren mientras buscaban un compartimiento solo.

Rose,al saber que ese era un tema un poco mas fuerte para su primo que para ella, intento darle animos para que no se preocupara antes de la selección.

-Tranquilo Albus,yo se que tu eres muy valiente,solo que a tu hermano,como todo hermano mayor disfruta haciéndote sufrir,pero ignóralo y veras que con el paso del tiempo se le va quitando el gusto- decía Rose mientras miraba a través de los cristales de las puertas el interior de los compartimientos.

Ya habían recorrido un varios vagones,y al ver a todos ocupados,optaron por ir a los del final,pensando que seguramente estos si estarían solos,pero cual fue su sorpresa que no,no había ni uno solo. Por lo visto,la matriculación de Hogwarts cada vez era de mas alumnos,asi que optaron por entrar a un compartimiento que era ocupado solamente por un chico de cabellos platinados que miraba el paisaje que dejaba atrás en tren,como si en realidad no viera nada.

-Disculpa, ¿podemos sentarnos contigo? Es que los vagones están llenos y…

-Claro, no hay problema- contesto con parsimonia el pequeño.

Entro Albus, seguido de Rose, y al acomodar sus pertenencias tomaron asiento delante del chico del cabello rubio. Mientras el estaba concentrado en mirar por el cristal de la ventana, Rose se puso a observarlo, como quien mira y no a la vez.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que el chico era del que su padre le había advertido que no se acercara, en la estación,antes de partir. Sintió ganas de decirle a Albus que tenían que dejar de inmediato el compartimiento, la explicación no la tenia, solo sabia que no quería hacer enojara su padre.

El chico del cabello patinados al sentir el escrutinio de la mirada de alguien, aparto la mirada del cristal de la ventana y busco con la mirada de donde provenía su incomodidad: la mirada venia de una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego y con rizos desordenados que enmarcaban una cara ovalada, adornada con unos grandes ojos azules y pequeñas pecas en el puente de la nariz. El le sostuvo la mirada,pues al verse descubierta por la gris mirada no se movio ni un apice y esperaba poder intimidarla aunque sea un poco.

Albus,mirando de un lado a su prima, y del otro al chico platinado,y sintiendo la tensión que creaban en el ambiente,decidió intervenir.

-Hola, mi nombre es Albus Potter, y ella es mi prima, Rose Weasley.

-Mmmm, con que Potter y Weasley,eh? Me sorprende que no me hayan mirado con cara de asco o hayan huido de mi como si tuviera spattergroit o algo por el estilo- dijo el pequeño.

-¿Por que lo dices?- quizo saber Albus, pues a su parecer ese chico no tenia nada de malo. Por lo que podía ver, este también era el primer viaje del chico a Hogwarts y sentía (o mas bien sabia) que tal vez el quería estar solo para asimilar un poco mas el cambio,cosa que lo hizo sentir un poco incomodo de haber invadido su espacio junto con Rose, pero fuera de eso no vio nada que le diera indicios de que le desagradara o que fuera malo.

-Por que es un Malfoy,Albus. El es el chico del cual papá me advirtio en la estación antes de subir- dijo Rose a su primo como quien dice que hora es,sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises.

-Bingo! Y si mal no recuerdo,personas como ustedes no querrán meterse con personas como yo- dijo el chico de una manera un tanto acida.

-¿Y por que personas como nosotros no queríamos meternos con alguien como tu?

A Albus le sorprendió ese comentario de parte de su prima. El,al igual que Rose,recordaba lo que apenas hace,tal vez,media hora Ron Weasley le había dicho a su hija en el anden.

"_Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius", "Asegúrate de machacarle en cada exámen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre" _o " _No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Wesley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura" _eran frases que había escuchado en el anden de boca de su tio Ron, por lo cual pensó que Rose no haría casi omiso a las advertencias de su padre. Por mas inteligente y racional que fuera Rose para el,no dejaba de ser que el tio Ron fuera su padre,y por lo cual,acatara sus ordenes,pues al ser niños,el padre era el ser omnipotente que siempre tendría la razón; pero lo desconcertó que su prima no hiciera caso de las palabras de su padre. Tal vez el lado racional de Rose heredado por su tia Hermione acababa de salir a la luz…

-¿Por qué? Por que sus padres son héroes,salvadores del mundo mágico de una dictadura, en cambio el mio fue partidario de eso, y ustedes,hijos ejemplares,una de sus metas es la de joderme la existencia o humillarme en los años que vienen,o tal vez llamarme "mortifago" por algo que nunca hice o hare ¿saben que? También mi padre me advirtió de ustedes…¿y saben que mas? No por que ustedes estén aquí hacen que me avergüence del apellido Malfoy,por que el que mi padre y abuelo lo hayan manchado no significa que yo también lo vaya a hacer,sere la diferencia en esa familia y no por que su familia tenga un pasado memorable y el mio uno manchado en sangre significa que son mejores que yo!- termino de decir agitadamente el chico,mirando de igual manera a Rose y Albus.

El silencio que se instalo en el compartimiento fue algo tenso, y duro largos segundos,lo que para a los 3 niños les parecieron horas,hasta que la pelirroja lo rompio,sabiendo que iria contra la ley Weasley de su padre,pero ese chico no era lo que su padre tenia en mente y ella lo iba a demostrar…

-Rose Weasley,mucho gusto- extendió su mano Rose y el chico del cabello platinado no podía creerlo.

-¡¿Es que acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?- le exigió el chico.

-Claro que te escuche,por esa misma razón es por la que me presento contigo como se debe. Mira,por como hablaste y defendiste a tu familia se sabe que calidad de persona eres,nunca me insultaste y dijiste las cosas de frente,sin rodeos. Por lo que mi padre me conto del tuyo hace tiempo,realmente esperaba otro tipo de comportamiento,pero con el que mostraste ahora me da a entender que papá esta equivocado,eres alguien que vale la pena. Aparte de que si también tu padre te advirtió de nosotros,¿no se te hace mas interesante el poner a prueba si tu padre tiene la razón tanto como el mio?

Tras ese discurso de Rose, el chico quedo preplejo por el impacto de sus palabras,tal vez,solo tal vez,su padre estaba equivocado y esa Weasley y ese potter no eran tan repelentes como le quería hacer ver. Relajo un poco su postura y dejo de mirarla hostil.

-¿Es que piensas dejarme con la mano asi todo el trayecto o que?- le dijo la pelirroja, a lo cual,por los buenos modales que le inculco su madre,estrecho su mano en la suya y le contesto. Decidió en ese momento que su historia la haría el,no un pasado en el que no estuvo involucrado y esperaba,para tentar al destino,que esos chicos estuvieran en su futuro.

-Hola Rose Weasley,soy Scorpius Malfoy,un placer

-Eso ya lo sabia-contesto la pelirroja de manera obvia al momento de que se soltaron las manos.

-A si,¿y como?-pregunto intrigado Scorpius.

-Pues fácil,mi padre cuando me hablo de ti en el anden,te llamo por tu nombre- fue la lógica respuesta de la niña mientras que una sonrisa se instalaba en su cara.

-!...-escucharon que alguien carraspeaba a su lado.

-Hola,tal vez te parezca invisible,pero no lo soy. Mi nombre es Albus Potter,mucho gusto- y seguido de esto,tendio su mano hacia el chico Malfoy.

Albus tenia un buen presentimiento sobre ese chico,no sabia por que,pero mientras escuchaba su debate entre Rose y Scorpius,supo que el no era como los demás lamebotas que andaban detrás de su hermano buscando la amistad de alguien influyente,sino que solo era un chico que intentaría ser solo el,sin estar a la sombra de su apellido,un fin que el también buscaba.

-Scorpius,un placer-dijo divertido.

Scorpius recordaba que su padre antes de llegar a la estación de King's Cross,le había hablado sobre la enemistad que había sostenido en sus años de juventud con el Trio Dorado de Hogwarts: Harry Potter,Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; y que alguno que otro de sus hijos compartiría clases con el.

-Recuerda hijo,solo no te metas en problemas con ellos,y si los educan con esos ideales de justicia que tienen,te dejaran en paz si no los provocas- dijo a forma de consejo Draco Malfoy antes de darle un abrazo.

-Hazle caso a tu padre,el sabe por que lo dice-dijo Astoria justo después de que su esposo soltara a su hijo.

-Pero si te agradan,no impidas que cosas del pasado te alejen de una buena estadia en Hogwarts,cariño- susurro su madre a su oído cuando le abrazaba y daba un beso en la mejilla.

Supo entonces que quería conocer a esos niños,saber si lo mirarían despectivamente y tener argumentos para hacer lo que su padre le pedia que hiciera: no meterse con ellos. Una cosa era no meterse en problemas asi de la nada y otra muy diferente era que lo trataran mal y el se dejara,POR DIOS! ERA UN MALFOY! TENIA UN ORGULLO DEL TAMAÑO DEL SOL Y EL NO PERMITIRIA ESO!.

Entonces,al subir al tren y encontrarse con miradas hostiles de parte de chicos de grados mayores que el y palabras hirientes,supo que los Potter y Weasley no serian nada comparado con aquello…

El tiempo sobre el tren transcurrió, entre platicas sobre el quidditch,la casa en la que querían quedar,montones de dulces comprados a la señora del carrito,detalles de las novedades en Sortilegios Weasley,y ellos no se habían percatado de que había oscurecido, el momento de la selección había llegado y era hora de saber si los lazos establecidos dentro de ese vagon seguirían creciendo a lo largo de los años,o por el contrario,se fracturarían….

**BUENO CHICS,ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL INICIO DE MI HISTORIA,ESPERO SUS REVIEWS,PARA SABER QUE LES PARECE…!**

**EL FIC VA PARA LARGO,POR QUE TENGO EN MENTE MAS COSAS! (6) **

**KNUTS,SICKLES O GALEONES? xD USTEDES DIGAN!**

**RECUERDA,QUE CON UN REVIEW QUE DEJAS,TIENES MAS PROBABILIDAD DE PASAR MATEMATICAS! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: the selection

_**Bien, este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a alastor82, Prisi Hale, xXPequita AnonimaxX, Moony-Granger, Potter-WeasleyGirl, RonLoveHermione, myflights y sakura sanin**_

_**que se tomaron el tiempo,ya sea de dejarme reviews o poner la historia en alerta,en serio MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D**_

_***Alastor82: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER MI PRIMER REVIEW :')**_

_***xXPequita AnonimaxX: GRACIAS! Lo de la suerte y el éxito,esa misma frase la uso yo,chokis xD! **__**Y pues por lo de mate,espero que te vaya bien,deja reviews y veras que por arte de magia subiras de promedio :P**_

_***Prisi Hale: no pensaba cortar la historia,es la primera que hago,pero opino que si ya mostraste algo al publico y aunque pocos muestran interés,no puedes dejar inconclusas las cosas,seria una falta de respeto y ser muy desconsiderado para quienes se toman el tiempo de leer :D y GRACIAS por el consejo.**_

_***sakura sanin: que bien que se te hizo interesante,espero que a demás personas en un futuro también (:**_

_**bien,ahora sin mas cosas que contar por el momento,los dejo con el capitulo,que espero que les guste,no tendrá mucha acción,pero será introductorio por que,imagínense,poner cosas de categoría M para niños de 11 años! D: por eso, Albus,Rose & Scorpius necesitaran crecer mas ;)**_

_**POR CIERTO,ESTE CAPITULO LO DEDICO A TODAS LAS LAGRIMAS DERRAMADAS EN LA PREMIERE DE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PARTE 2 :')**_

* * *

><p><strong>LA SELECCIÓN<strong>

cayo la noche y Albus y Scorpius tuvieron que ponerse el uniforme de Hogwarts,pues Rose lo llevaba desde que salió de su casa, un acto que le dijo su padre "había sido muy propio de su madre" esbozando una nostálgica sonrisa,Rose lo tomo por un momento como loco.

Las conversaciones que tuvieron los niños fue,como decirlo...entretenida, tal vez. Dado a que TODO el mundo mágico sabia que sus familias eran polos opuestos (y crean cuando TODO el mundo mágico lo sabe). Los niños esperaban que las anécdotas de Scor (como decidieron llamarlo Albus y Rose) sobre otro aburrido año en la inmensa Malfoy Manor en compañía de su abuelo Lucius y su consentidora abuela Cissy; o de un divertido verano en casa de los Weasley,la cual recibia el nombre de La Madriguera (para sorpresa de Scorpius) en compañía de su ejercito de primos y de las bromas del tio George; llegaran a incomodarlos, pero no,al contrario,fue interesante y divertido,ya que los primos durante el viaje le contaron sobre cada uno de sus familiares al rubio. El tio Bill, un talentoso rompedor de maldiciones estaba casado con una hermosa francesa mitad veela,llamada Fleur y tenían gracias a ellos 3 primos,todos rubios: Victorie que cursaba su ultimo año en Hogwarts,Dominique que era 1 años menor que Rose y Albus y Louis que era 3 años menor que estos; después estaba el tio Charlie,pero el no tenia hijos todavía,tal vez por el poco tiempo que el cuidado de dragones le dajaba; luego seguía el tio Percy que era un reconocido funcionario del Ministerio de Magia que había contraído matrimonio con Audrey, una joven bruja proveniente de Canada,al otro lado del atlántico y juntos habían procreado solo 2 hijas: Molly II,que era un 2 mayor que Rose y Albus,y Lucy,que era 1 año menor que estos; luego estaban el tio Fred y George,pero dado a que el primero había muerto en la segunda guerra,esa que se volvió epica por haberse dado en los terrenos de Hogwarts,era mas que obvio que no pudo tener familia,pero el tio George se había casado con una amiga del colegio,llamada Angelina y habían tenido juntos a sus primos Fred II (en honor a su tio muerto) y Roxanne; seguía el tio Ron (el padre de Rose,como le dijo Albus a Scorpuis),quien trabajaba en el departamento de aurores y se había casado con la tia Hermione (que trabajaba en el departamento de Leyes Magicas),dado que estaban enamorados mutuamente desde que estaban en Hogwarts y ellos 2 tuvieron a Rose y Hugo,que era 2 años menor que su hermana; por ultimo quedaba la madre de Albus,Ginny,que se había casado con nada mas y nada menos que con Harry Potter,el Elegido,el niño que vivio…pero según contaba el tio Harry (como decía Rose) a lo que se alegraba de haber vivido era a las advertencias de los hermanos de su esposa en el momento en el que anuncio su compromiso, y asi ellos tuvieron a: James que era mayor que Albus 2 años,a Albus y a Lili que era 2 años menor que el anterior. Y asi, conocedor de la familia Weasley siguieron platicando hasta que el tren disminuyo su velocidad y un prefecto paso por su compartimiento diciendo:

-Mas vale que se pongan las túnicas ya,estamos cada vez mas cerca del colegio- y dicho eso,salió dejándolos solos.

Ya vestidos con sus túnicas del colegio,bajaron del Expreso junto con decenas de jóvenes,procedentes de todos los rincones del país y de todas las edades (cabe destacar que solo de 11 a 17) con dirección a un año nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria.

Al estar fuera del tren, los de primer año,entre ellos Rose,Scorpius y Albus,no tenían ni la menor idea de que seguía: ¿Cómo irían hasta el castillo?¿a quien debían de seguir?, fueron las preguntas que no solo ellos,sino otros 40 pequeños mas se hicieron esperando respuestas.

Por fortuna,esas preguntas se vieron contestadas cuando una potente voz se eschucho entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Rose,Albus,no saben como me alegro de verlos!- exclamo con alegria un hombre enorme de espesa barba, que en un tiempo había sido negra pero ahora con la edad mostraba uno que otro mechon color blanco.

-¡Hagrid!- dijeron los niños al mirar quien era quien los llamaba. Con lagrimas en los ojos el semi gigante se acerco a ellos.

-Todavia recuerdo el dia en que sus padres vinieron por primera vez,y pensar que ahora ustedes están aquí….- no pudo continuar pues gruesas lagrimas calleron de sus ojos,extrajo de su bolsillo un pañuelo color rosa con pequeñas flores azules y se sono la nariz ruidosamente,llamando la atención de los demás niños que lo miraban anonadados.

-Ya,ya Hagrid,no te pongas triste- dijo Rose

-No es tristeza Rosie,es nostalgia. Si ustedes hubieran visto todo lo que sus padres pasaron juntos también estarían asi- dijo Hagrid ya un poco mas calmado.

Al decir esto,Hagrid poso su mirada en Albus,pero también en su acompañante,al cual no había tomado en cuanta,maleducadamente,provocando que Albus se diera cuenta de que no hizo las presentaciones.

-Oh,lo siento Scorpius. Scorpius, el es Hagrid,guardabosques de Hogwarts y Profesor de cuidado de criaturas magicas; Hagrid, el es Scorpius Malfoy,nuevo amigo de Rose y mio- dijo Potter.

Y dicho esto Hagrid se mostro visiblemente sorprendido. ¿Potter,Weasley y Malfoy unidos en una frase que dijera "amigos"? bueno,el destino tenia buenas maneras de burlarse de la gente,pero este cambio,en vez de molestarlo hizo que mirara con aprobación a los niños.

-Es un placer señor- dijo Scorpius. Ofreció su mano para estrecharla con la del semi gigante y sonrio. Hagrid se sorprendió de que el tono de voz del niño no fuera como el de su padre,arrogante. En si el niño desprendía elegancia y al ver los mismos ojos grises que vio en Draco una vez, pensó cuando lo vio que el seria igual,pero se equivoco. Ahora entendía por que Albus y Rose se habían llevado bien con el. Tenia MALFOY escrito en la frente,por la apariencia; pero en su voz y en su sonrisa supo que no era igual a sus antepasados que habían pisado el colegio.

-El placer es mio Scorpius- dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Y dicho esto se volteo con Rose,sorprendiéndola por sus palabras.

-Es una suerte que no hubieras hecho caso de tu padre,sigue siendo a veces un niño testarudo en el cuerpo de un hombre,pero de buen corazón- dijo Hagrid.

-¿Y tu como sabes que no hice caso de mi padre?- dijo una sorprendida Rose,con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-Es fácil,apuesto que tu padre te dijo que no le hablaras,ya vez como es el con esas cosas,por la guerra y eso…- dijo Hagrid,aunque después repuso,volteando con los Albus y Scorpius.

-¡Aunque no creas que creo que es malo que se hablen chico!, es solo que la gente en Hogwarts no lo creerá,pero yo pienso que es algo muy bueno,muy bueno en verdad- dijo apresuradamente Hagrid para no herir los sentimientos del rubio.

-Lo se señor,mi padre también me dijo lo mismo,pero véame aquí!- dijo Scorpius desenfadadamente alzando las manos.

-¡Bueno,bueno,basta de charlas! Todos los de primer año,síganme!- dijo Hagrid para llamar la atención de los de primero,que ya ansiosos obedecieron de inmediato y empezaron a caminar tras de el.

-Bien,quiero que por favor suban a un bote de 4 en 4,por favor niños. Asi que,en marcha!- dijo una vez que llegaron a la orilla del lago,que con la oscuridad de la noche y una brillante luna llena posada sobre el,daba un aspecto extraño pero encantador cada vez que se hacían ondas en el agua ,y los tentáculos del calamar gigante salian de las aguas,como si los saludara,dándoles la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar.

-¿Puedo subir con ustedes? Es que los demás botes ya están llenos…- dijo timidamente a Albus,Rose y Scorpius un niño de cabellos castaño liso y de ojos del mismo color .

-Si,sube,no hay problema- contesto Albus.

-¿Y como te llamas?- pregunto Rose con una sonrisa amable.

-Will Jordan,mucho gusto,¿Y ustedes?- saludo el niño mas confiado,gracias a la sonrisa de Rose.

-Mi nombre es Rose Weasley- dijo la pelirroja.

-El mio es Scorpius Malfoy- dijo el rubio.

-Yo soy Albus Potter- contesto el moreno.

-Que bien que los conoci,asi por lo menos no me sentiré tan solo en el camino- dijo William.

-Creenos,no tienes por que sentirte solo,no eres el único que viene a Hogwarts,sabes- le contesto Scorpius intentando que al menos hubiera conversación en el bote.

-ok….y son de familia de magos? – pregunto Will a sus acompañantes.

-Si,mi madre es bruja pero sus padres son muggles,y mi padre es mago – le contesto Rose

-Tambien los mios,de hecho,Rose y yo somos primos – dijo Albus mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de complicidad a Rose –Hemos sido inseparables desde que nacimos y espero que eso no cambie.

-Tambien los mios son magos- dijo Scorpius mientras miraba como se veian Albus y Rose después de lo dicho por el moreno, y en ese momento sintió envidia de ellos,pues el no tenia primos cercanos con quien llevarse bien como Rose y Albus se veian.

-¿Los tuyos también son magos,Will?- pregunto Rose al chico,ya que este había preguntado pero no dijo nada sobre el.

-Si,mi madre es bruja,mi padre era muggle,nos abandono cuando supo que mi madre era bruja…- dijo Will como si le preguntaran por el clima.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo quedamente Rose,mientras ponía una mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo. Cuando se es niño,ese tipo de contactos son de los mas sinceros.

-Gracias,pero no pasa nada; si el no nos hubiera dejado entonces mi madre no habría conocido a Lee, y no se habría vuelto a enamorar, no me apellidaría Jordan y no tendría a mi verdadero padre. El si es un buen papá. El y mi madre tuvieron otro hija,mi hermana Daria, de 8 años. –conto Will mas animado. Se veía que quería mucho a su familia.

-Eso es algo bueno,que consideres a tu padrastro como tu verdadero deja a su familia por cosas como esa,no merece que le llores –dijo Albus seriamente. Si había algo que a Albus Potter no le afradara,ademas de la hipocresía,era que la gente huyera de los desconocido.

-Es cierto,al fin de cuentas,ganaron tú y tu madre algo mejor –dijo Scorpius mirando a Will. Su padre podría ser todo lo que dijeran los demás (pues Scorpius sabia que no era cierto), pero si había algo que el nunca haría,era lo que el "padre" de Will,Draco Malfoy amaba a su familia mas de lo que los demás podían ver o saber.

Al llegar a la oriila del lago y bajar del bote,al haberse quedado sin palabras de la impresión que les dejo contemplar ese castillo que jamás olvidarían, al haber atravesado ya los muros del castillo y al situarse frente las puertas del lado contario del comedor, los cuchicheos de los niños se fueron apagando poco a poco. Había un aura de expectación entre esos 43 niños que nerviosos esperaban que las puertas fueran abiertas por la Profesora Sprout, que era la que se situaba delante de ellos,llevándolos hacia lo que seria su futuro: la casa a la que pertenecieran se convertiría en su hogar,festejarían sus trifunfos y llorarían sus derrotas,pero sobre todo,se convertirían en familia.

Asi,al abrir las puertas del Gran Comedor y observar por primera vez las 4 largas mesas y bancos que eran ocupados por integrantes de las 4 casas del colegio, y también una larga mesa que era ocupada por los profesores,y el cielo encantado y las velas que se suspendían en el aire,los nuevos alumnos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en su nuevo hogar.

Sobre una silla frente a la directoria McGonagall, descansaba un raido sombrero que parecía levemente quemado. Los niños se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz preveniente de la ranura del sombrero y escucharon una canción que este entonaba,aunque la mayoría no la recordaría después de 3 minutos.

-Niños,presten atención. Les llamare por orden alfabetico y les colocare este sombrero, y el será quien decida en que casa de Hogwarts quedaran. Como acaban de escuchar en su canción,cada casa esta respresentada con varias cualidades. Gryffindor: temple y osadía; Hufelpuff: justicia y humildad; Ravelclaw: inteligencia y sabiduría y Slytherin: astucia y ambicion. Asi que dicho esto,les recuerdo que las decisiones del sombrero no pueden cambiarse. Su casa se convertirá en su familia,sus aciertos darán puntos a esta y sus faltas le quitaran puntos,y asi el que quede con mas puntos al final del año,obtendrá la Copa de las Casas -

Hizo aparecer un pergamino que coloco mágicamente suspendido en el aire y se abrió,dejando ver una lista de nombres.

-Allen, Kyle- fue la primera de la lista.

-¡RAVENCLAW!- dijo el sombrero,segundos después de ser colocado sobre la cabeza de un niño de tez morena y ojos verdes.

-Brown,Darren

-King, Alaxandra

Y asi siguió la lista, con 20 alumnos asignados,hasta ahora Hufelpuff a la cabeza con 7, seguida de Gryffindor con 6, Slytherin con 4 y Ravenclaw con 3; hasta que toco el turno a cierto rubio que esperaba con nerviosismo entre la multitud,que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

-Malfoy, Scorpius- lo nombro la profesora Sprout, provocando que detrás del niño se levantaran un monton de cuchicheos de los estudiantes,tal vez conocedores del pasado de su familia.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar,sintió que una mano sujeto su muñeca. Volteando a ver de quien se trataba,se encontró con los ojos azules de Rose,que para confortarlo,sabiendo que tal vez tendría miedo de lo que se avecinaba; le dijo:

-Buena suerte Scorpius,espero que sigamos siendo amigos –al decir esto,Rose esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para reconfortarlo.

-Cierto Scorpius,el dia de hoy la pase muy bien contigo,espero que eso no cambie y nos sigamos hablando –dijo Albus,que estaba al lado de su prima escuchando lo que ella le dijo. También el le sonrio y le dio una palmada en la espalda,en señal de suerte.

Scorpius,ahora con una confianza mas renovada que antes debido a las palabras de aleinto de sus nuevos amigos,subió el escalon que lo separaba de la silla donde debía de sentarse y esperar que el Sombrero seleccionador lo colocara al lugar donde pertenecería por 7 años.

Se sento,miro nerviosamente hacia donde estaban Rose y Albus y sintió como la Profesora Sprout colocaba el sombrero en su cabeza. Espero sentir dolor,o algo que le alertara en que momento el dichoso sombrero lo sortearia,pero no sucedió nada, solo que este,al quedarle grande,le tapo los ojos y una voz en su cabeza resonó diciendo:

"_mmmm,un Malfoy mas que pisa este colegio….si! veo astucia,arrogancia….pero también veo en ti las ganas de superarte…si,será algo difícil muchacho,llevando detrás de ti el apellido que llevas,pero eso no quita que tengas un valor,un coraje para querer demostrar al mundo que tu y solo tu eres el que importa ahora,no tu familia ni su pasado….aparte,tengo la ligera sospecha de que colores van mejor con tu personalidad….."_

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –grito el Sombrero a los cuatro vientos,o mas bien,a las cuatro mesas de las casas del colegio.

Por un instante no se escucho ni un solo sonido proveniente del Gran Comedor,ni siquiera los fantasmas de las casas se atrevieron a cortar el silencio que se instalo ahí por razones mas que obvias: el, un Malfoy,el único hijo de Draco Malfoy,proveniente de una familia en la que tenían todos la tradición de ir a Slytherin,quedo en Gryffindor,la casa de los valientes…y lamentablemente la comunidad mágica tenia entendido que los Malfoy habían sido unos cobardes que al primer descuido,dejaron las filas de Lord Voldemort. Si,todos,o casi todos estaban atonitos por la decisión de Sombrero,hasta que unos gritos de apoyo y aplausos se escucharon del monton de niños frente a el.

-WOOOOOOO! QUE BUENO SCORPIUS! SIII! WOOOO! ESO,ESO AMIGO! – eran los gritos enloquecidos y aplausos provenientes de quienes menos se lo esperaban alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts: Rose Weasley y Albus Potter.

Al escuchar y ver lo que hacían los hijos de los héroes de la Segunda Guerra, la mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos y silbidos de aceptación. Si los hijos del Trio de Oro podían olvidar las diferencias,¿Por qué ellos no?. Los alumnos de las demás casas también se unieron al barullo provocado por los leones,asi como los profesores,en especial Hagrid y la Directora McGonagall. Estaba mas que contenta que un Malfoy por fin estuviera en la casa roja/dorada por que eso era indicio de que el niño no era como lo fue su padre,eso era un cambio agradable. Hagrid,a su vez,lloraba y se secaba las lagrimas con el mismo pañuelo que en la estación,contento de que Albus y Rose no se hallan equivocado con ese pequeño.

Asi que,con una sonrisa el su palido y anguloso rostro,Scorpius bajo del estrado y fue hacia sus compañeros de casa,no sin antes,pasar junto a Albus y Rose y susurrarles:

-Gracias,si no fuera por ustedes,creo que habría vomitado de los nervios…Los espero en la mesa –dijo guiñándoles un ojo. El esperaba que los primos también quedaran con el.

Y asi continuo la selección,hasta que llego al hijo mediano de los Potter.

-Potter,Albus –anuncio la profesora,y al igual que con Scorpius,se escucharon un monton de murmullos detrás de el,tal vez preguntándose si el seria igual de valiente que El Elegido.

Recordando lo que le dijo su padre entes de subir al tren,dio el primer paso hacia el sombrero,pero al igual que con Scorpius,Rose lo sostuvo por la muñeca y le dijo:

-Suerte Al,demuéstrale a James que esta equivocado,tu eres un verdadero Gryffindor! –dijo la pelirroja para levantarle los animos a su primo favorito,sonrio y lo abrazo.

Avanzando hacia el sombrero,se sento sobre la silla,sintió un roce en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro debido a que el sombrero era demasiado grande para el.

Una voz en su cabeza sonaba,diciendo:

"_un nuevo Potter,que bien! Pero se esparcen como si fueran Weasley…aaa,veo que también esa es tu familia…si me toco sortear a tus padres a su casa….veo miedo,por que Potter?aaa,ya vi,te da miedo ir a Slythern,pero descuida,tu no eres ambicioso…audaz si ,pero ambicioso no…. Es que acaso piensas que no daras la talla en Gryffindor? Pues dejame decirte que tal vez si,tal vez no… tienes valor,si,como todo Potter que eres…."_

"_por favor,no quiero estar en Slyhterin" decía mentalmente Albus._

"_pero,por que no? Harias una diferencia en tu familia,serias especial,único Slytherin…sabias que tu padre estuvo a punto de pertenecer ahí?" cuestiono,tento e informo el sombrero a Albus._

"_si,lo se…pero el mismo fue el que me dijo que tomabas en cuenta las decisiones, y yo no quiero estar ahí" dijo el mediano de los Potter._

"_con que el te dijo eso,no? Pues bien,te hare caso,pero solo con una condición…por favor,no digas eso en publico,imaginate a las futuras generaciones viniendo a pedirme que los mande a otra casa? Yo nunca me equivoco y por eso te proclamo…"_

-¡GRYFFINDOR! – grito el sombrero. Un estallido de aplausos y gritos sono de la mesa de Gryffindor. Al decir su elección,nadie se sorprendió,los Potter eran a Gryffndor como Peeves a molestar alumnos,algo inmutable.

Albus se quito el sombrero,se lo entrego a la profesora y fue hacia Rose a abrazarla fuertemente.

-¡Rose,te espero en Gryffindor! –dijo mas que emocionado el moreno,y se fue al encuentro de su nuevo amigo en su nueva mesa.

-¡Felicidades hermano! –dijo James abrazandolo. –Lo malo es que ahora que no estaras en Slytherin,¿como te molestare?

Y asi llegamos hasta las ultimas letras del abecedario…

-Russell,Bryan

-Sanders,Rebecca

-Trigavason,Dan

-Vayles,Cameron

-Waber,Kim

-Weasley,Rose…

Al escuchar su nombre,Rose solo pudo sentir alivio. Le dolían las piernas y lo único que quería era sentarse ya! …Un momento,la habían nombrado ya! Por Dios,era el momento mas esperado por ella,y lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en el dolor de sus piernas? Juro que nunca le diría a su madre,tal vez a su padre si…. En fin! Por que seguía hablando con ella cuando ya debería de estar avanzando?

Camino hacia la silla,sin darse cuenta de que también la mención de su nombre provoco una serie de comentarios en el Gran comedor,lo único que tomo en cuenta fueron los aplausos y gritos de animo que le dieron sus familiares en la mesa de los leones.

-VAMOS! TU PUEDES ROSE! SI NO QUEDAS EN GRYFFINDOR,EL TIO RON TE DESHEREDARA….AUNQUE TAL VEZ LO HAGA CUANDO SEPA QUE ERES AMIGA DE MALFOY! ASI QUE NO IMPORT…AAAUCH! ESO DOLIO VICTORIE! –grito como vendedor en medio del comedor su primo James,llevándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de la mayor de los primos Wealey.

-Ya dejala en paz James,¿no ves que la pondrás nerviosa?...TU PUEDES ROSE! NO LE HAGAS CASO A JAMES,SABES QUE ESTA LOCO….- también la apoyo su prima Victorie.

Sonrisas y señales de apoyo recibió de Molly,Albus y Scorpius,pero estos fueron mas discretos que los anteriores,después de ver como la Directoria los fulminaba con la mirada pidiéndoles silencio.

Se sento,y al igual que los demás alumnos que pasan por el sombrero,le quedo muy grande,le tapo la vista y una voz sono en su cabeza.

"_¿otra Weasley? En fin,ya debería de haberme acostumbrado….pero que tenemos aquí? Inteligencia,oh si,ansias de conocimiento y una mente dispuesta,pero también eres tenaz,dispones de un corazón noble y la valentía corre por tus venas,niña,eres una digna hija de tus padres…quedarías bien en cualquier casa,pero no te puedo dividir en cuatro,mi niña,asi que,como en este negocio manda la tradición te pondré en …"_

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –grito nuevamente el sombrero,y realizo una predecible elección. Cualquiera en el mundo mágico sabia que los Potter y los Weasley eran Gryffindor por naturaleza.

Feliz y pensando como redactarle una carta a sus padres con las buenas noticias,Rose se quito el sombrero, y se dirigió a su nueva mesa,recibida con aplausos y gritos de aprobación de su casa y de las demás.

-¡Que bien que quedamos juntos! –dijo Rose mientras abrazaba a su primo Albus con gran emoción.

-Por Dios Rose,tu si sabias que quedarías aquí,no como yo,que con el bruto de mi hermano diciéndome que era una serpiente,tenia tanto miedo de ir a Slytherin –dijo Albus mientras la soltaba.

-¡Que bien que quedaste aquí Weasley!,asi al menos Albus y yo no nos sentiremos tan solos –dijo Scorpius a modo de felicitación a Rose. Seria algo bochornoso abrazarla si llevaban menos de un dia conociense,no?

-WOOOO! Yo sabia que quedarías aquí Rose,de algo tenia que servir la valentía con la que defendías a Hugo cuando era niño…. –dijo James mientras la abrazaba, y mientras Victorie y Molly también la felicitaban, seguía la selección,quedando solamente tres niños.

-Yeater,Chloe.

-Zabini,Logan.

-Zalesky,Dorian.

Y asi fue como los nuevos amigos fueron sorteados a su nuevo hogar. Escucharon el tradicional discurso de inicio de año,comieron,platicaron,sonrieron en la mesa,hasta que la Directora dio la orden de ir a sus camas,para asi recuperar las fuerzas para el próximo dia. Su primer dia de clases,el primero de muchos…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey,lo siento si este capitulo estuvo muy largo o no les llamo mucho la atención,lo siento en verdad! Pero como es introductorio,pues no se me hace como para ponerle mucha acción :$<em>**

**_En el primer capitulo,por favor,olviden todo lo que puse bajo el disclaimer,osea olviden u omitan el P.D por que eso fue cuando la historia tenia un titulo diferente,pero las ideas de mi mente cambiaron y el titulo no se me hizo apropiado_**

**_Nos leemos a la próxima,que si Dios quiere,será el sábado o el domingo_**

**_Y RECUERDEN,QUE CON CADA REVIEW QUE DEJEN,SE CAMBIA LA HISTORIA Y DOBBY NO SE MUERE EN "THE DEATHLY HALLOWS" :P_**

**_SALVA LA VIDA DE DOBBY!_**


	3. Chapter 3 :how I met my new partners

PERDON POR NO SUBIR EN MILENIOS! :O

Aquí esta otro nuevo capitulo de la historia, que no es con mucha acción, pero que muestra a personajes nuevos que se que servirán para la trama en un futuro (: y es pues una pequeña disculpa por no haber actualizado rapido :/

Espero que les guste, y si no les gusta y si quieren, déjenme un review diciendo que les gustaría que cambiara o tuviera para mejorar la historia,o en caso de que no les agrade,pues ni modo :/

Ahora sin mas, los dejo que lean a gusto, y GRACIAS! a los que leen lo poco de la historia en serio, los quiero mucho mucho!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los personajes que se les hagan conocidos no son míos, son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, lo demás es producto de mi humilde imaginación que NUNCA se comparará con la de Rowling (:

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMER AÑO.<strong>

Al salir del Gran comedor habiéndose terminado el banquete de bienvenida, los nuevos 3 amigos Albus, Scorpius y Rose siguieron junto con los demás miembros de Gryffindor a sus respectivos prefectos.

Como eran de primero, al pasar por cada largo o corto pasillo del castillo, se quedaban maravillados de cómo las pinturas se movían por voluntad propia, como si fuera un pequeño escenario en cada paso que daban.

También lo que sorprendió a los niños fue que las escaleras cambiaban, y ante este hecho, el prefecto de Gryffindor les advirtió que las escaleras cambiaban de lugar cuantas veces se les antojaran.

Subieron una escalera que había girado hacia la derecha en el momento en el que se vio llena de estudiantes de la casa roja, la escalera se dejo de mover en el momento en el que se poso delante de un retrato en el que se podía ver a una mujer gorda, vestida con un peplo color beige y una corona de guirnaldas que los veía con una expresión de diversión en su sonrosado y gordo rostro.

-La dama del retrato, es la que llamamos La Dama Gorda –dijo el prefecto con voz fuerte para hacerse oír entre los más pequeños. –Ella es la que custodia la entrada a la Sala común, y solo tendrán acceso si es que le dan la palabra correcta. Es el deber de todo Gryffindor mantener en secreto la palabra clave, dado que si otro estudiante de otra casa tuviera acceso a la nuestra, nos veríamos en desventaja…aparte de perder parte de nuestra privacidad. La contraseña de este mes será **milia passum**.

Y al decir esta palabra, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para darle acceso a los estudiantes de entrar, no sin antes decir:

-Buenas suerte niños, espero que en los años que les quedan aquí no me hagan enfadar, nunca saben lo que puede hacer un retrato enfadado…- y escuchado esto, los de primer grado entraron por el hueco que apareció detrás del retrato, no sin antes escuchar las carcajadas de los alumnos mayores.

Avanzaron y dieron con un lugar acogedor, de forma circular que albergaba sillones mullidos, almohadas, mesas con juegos y artículos ya ocupándolas, sillas, una chimenea que ahora tenía un fuego crepitante, lámparas y un candil que iluminaba una habitación confortable en la cual los colores rojo y dorado dominaban el lugar. Entre dos escaleras que daban a direcciones contrarias, se encontraban ya los equipajes de los más pequeños.

-Esto, niños, es la Sala común de Gryffindor –dijo la prefecta, haciendo un movimiento de la mano que abarcaba todo lo que veían –Como podrán ver, sus pertenencias ya están aquí. Las habitaciones de los niños están a la izquierda, y las de las niñas a la derecha, por habitación caben 5 alumnos. Así que, por favor, vayan a sus dormitorios, y suerte- finalizo a prefecta de Gryffindor regalándoles una sonrisa que esperaba fuera confortable, aunque eso los más pequeños no lo notaron, pues de inmediato se abalanzaron por sus cosas mientas que los más grandes tomaron asiento en los sillones, se quedaron a comer uno que otro dulce, platicaron con sus viejos amigos sobre sus vacaciones o simplemente se quedaron a besuquearse.

Albus y Scorpius tomaron de entre todas las valijas las suyas y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras que los llevarían a su dormitorio, no sin antes voltear a ver a Rose para despedirse de ella.

-¡Rose, nos vamos a nuestro dormitorio, que duermas bien! –dijo emocionado el pequeño Albus, rodeándola con su abrazo y dándole en la frente un beso de buenas noches.

-Adiós Weasley, que duermas bien –dijo más parcamente Scorpius, moviendo su mano en un gesto de despedida y dirigiéndose junto con Albus hacia su nuevo dormitorio.

Entraban a las habitaciones correspondientes a los hombre, pero a cada dormitorio que entraban lo hallaban ocupado por los alumnos más grandes. Así que siguieron hasta que entraron a un dormitorio, y al ver tres de las cinco camas con valijas sobre ellas, confiaron que podían alojarse ahí.

Dejaron su equipaje de un lado, subieron a sus camas probando que tan confortables eran.}

-Scorpius, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –inicio la conversación Albus.

-De hecho, ya la hiciste Albus… -contesto el rubio mientras se acostaba en su cama para sentir el colchón mullido bajo su peso.

-Jaja, que gracioso… -dijo Albus mientras hacia una mueca patosa en su cara.

-Anda, pregúntame lo que quieras –lo reto Scorpius.

-¿Te cayó bien mi prima Rose? –le pregunto Albus mientras lo veía fijamente.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo Scorpius mientras se levantaba sobre sus codos y lo miraba de igual manera.

-Por nada, es solo que, no sé, te despediste tan fríamente de ella que… -Albus parecía incomodo mientras le decía eso al rubio así que Scorpius decidió interrumpirlo.

-Mira Albus, no me cayó bien, pero tampoco me cayó mal. Siento que es buena persona, pero a diferencia de ti, no me podía despedir de ella con un beso y un abrazo, ¿no?. Tú eres su familia, por lo cual eres así con ella, pero no toda la gente es igual. Apenas se cómo tratar a mi abuela y a mi madre y ¿esperas que trate con más mujeres? –fue la contestación que le dio Scorpius a el morenos mientras sacaba el pijama de su baúl.

-Cierto, es que en mi familia somos muy efusivos, y pues, no sé, se me hizo muy frio como le diste las buenas noches, pero como dices, no toda la gente es igual –contesto Albus.

-Sí, no toda la gente es igual, pero no me cae mal, en serio, tratare de ser un poco más suave con ella, lo intentare –dijo Scorpius.

-Espero que lo hagas, ella es mi mejor amiga, y aunque puede ser pesada a veces porque es muy inteligente, es tímida y tiene un gran corazón, hazte su amiga y tendrás su apoyo hasta que mueras, es en serio! –enumeraba orgullosamente Albus todas sus cualidades.

La puerta de su dormitorio se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a tres niños, entre ellos Will Jordan, acompañado de dos niños: uno de piel morena, cabellos negros y ondulados, brillantes ojos verdes, alto para tener 11; y otro de piel tan blanca como la leche, cabellos rojos y lisos, alto también y de unos ojos color miel.

Al verlos instalados sobre las camas, los chicos sonrieron entre ellos.

-¡Qué bien, tenemos la habitación llena! –dijo entusiasmado el chico del cabello negro mientras hacia un baile extraño.

-Emmmm, ¿entonces no hay problema en que nos quedemos aquí? –pregunto Scorpius, dado que ellos llegaron a esa habitación primero, esperaba que no les incomodara su presencia, porque sabía que a nadie de Hogwarts le incomodaría la de Albus.

-¡Claro que no! De hecho, salimos a ver si conseguíamos mas compañeros para llenar el cuarto, pero todos ya se habían instalado, así que pensamos que nos quedaríamos incompletos, pero que bien que llegaron –le contesto el chico del cabellos rojo mientras entraban a la habitación y se sentaban sobre sus camas.

-Ya para de hacer ese baile, si alguien entra y te ve, pensara que estás loco –dijo Will al chico del cabello negro.

-¡Qué bien que ustedes también quedaron en Gryffindor! Esperaba aunque sea ver una cara conocida. –les dijo Will a Scorpius y a Albus.

-Chicos, ellos son Darren Brown –señalo Will al moreno de ojos verdes, mientras este les guiñaba un ojo y hacia una extraña señal con las manos. –Y el es Dan Trigavason –continuo mientras les señalaba al chico pelirrojo y este los saludaba a su vez con un apretón de manos.

-Por Dios! Por el color de tu pelo, pensé que tu apellido seria Weasley –dijo Scorpius mientras lo saludaba.

Dan rio quedamente y saludo también a Albus. A Scorpius esos chicos les caían bien: a Will ya lo había tratado y se le había hecho un chico agradable, parlanchín pero aun asi le agradaba; Darren se veía que era más gracioso y sociable, por la manera en que los saludo y ese extraño baile suyo; y Dan se veía más reservado, confiable.

-Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy –tendió la mano el rubio hacia Dan y Darren, esperando en el fondo, que lamentablemente lo rechazaran por el pasado de su familia.

-Mucho gusto Scorpius! Mmmm, Malfoy, ¿tu padre es Draco Malfoy, verdad? –le pregunto Dan.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –Scorpius contesto un poco rudo, sabiendo que esa sería la reacción del chico pelirrojo.

-Por nada malo. Es que mi abuelo hace negocios con él desde hace tiempo, se llevan bien y en una conversación tu padre le dijo a mi abuelo que su hijo entraría aquí, y le dijo que Hogwarts era una muy buena escuela. Mi abuelo le tiene mucho aprecio… -concluyo Dan explicándole el motivo nada hiriente de su pregunta.

-Hola Scor. Para serte sincero, a mi mis familiares me contaron lo que paso hace años, pero me dijeron que eso ahora no importa, hasta dijeron que podías ser buen chico. Espero que sea así, por que no tolero a la gente que puede ser mala o amargada, no, no, no! Estos años con nosotros serán una fiesta, WOOO!- le hablo Darren a Scorpius de una manera tan abierta que hasta lo envidio por su efusividad.

-Yo soy Albus Potter –dijo Albus hacia los nuevos conocidos.

-Hola Albus, solo esperamos que, como dicen las malas lenguas, también heredes de tu padre la atracción a los problemas, así nos invitas y nos divertimos todos juntos! –exclamo emocionado Darren, haciendo que los demás chicos rieran junto con él.

Riendo por la alegría de haber sido aceptado, Scorpius supo sin duda alguna que le agradaría estar ahí los próximos seis años venideros…

0***0

Por su parte, Rose sin saber que su primo se preocupaba por como otros la trataban, subió hacia su dormitorio sin haberse sentido desairada por Scorpius.

Por lo que les conto en el tren, pensaba que tal vez el chico solo tenía problemas para expresar sentimientos o tratar a las personas; o tal vez tenia las dos cosas.

Pero ¿de qué sentimientos hablaba, si apenas se habían conocido ese día? Aparte, habiendo crecido con tantos primos y tíos, sabía que los hombres eran más duros con esas cosas. Hablando mentalmente consigo misma, abría las puertas de los dormitorios, solo encontrando que ya estaban ocupados por alumnas de grados mayores, entre ellas vio a su prima Victorie, que le sonrió desde su cama mientras una amiga suya trenzaba su dorado cabello.

Abriendo la séptima puerta, encontró que solo tenía dos camas ocupadas por equipajes puestos sobre ellas, así que entro y dejo su equipaje al lado de una de las camas sobrantes, se sentó en el colchón y probo que tan mullido era. Conforme con su elección, se paro, abrió una maleta y saco un pergamino y pluma, dispuesta a hacerle una carta a sus padres y a su hermano.

Se sentó nuevamente en su cama, puso algo entre sus piernas para apoyar y comenzó:

_ Viernes 01 de Septiembre del 2017._

_Queridos Mamá y Papá….también querido Hugo:_

_¡Mami, Papi, tenían razón cuando decían que Hogwarts era increíble! Por Dios y Merlín, cuando vi el castillo en medio de la nada, me dieron ganas de gritar que por fin estaba aquí! Estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada que no sabía que emoción era más fuerte. El camino hacia la escuela sobre el Lago Negro fue tranquilo, así como el viaje en tren….siendo sincera, no hallo palabras para decir como es el castillo y como me sentí, sé que no tengo que escribirlo porque ustedes también saben como yo a que me refiero (tu todavía no Hugo)._

_Por cierto, ¡hice un nuevo amigo! Si, sé que es muy pronto para decir eso, pero él es una buena persona y me cayó bien, tiene una buena conversación y se ve que es inteligente. Espero que con el tiempo, pueda decir que en verdad es mi amigo…_

_Salude a Hagrid en la estación, hubieran visto cuando se puso a llorar recordándolos a ustedes y al tío Harry, me dio mucha tristeza porque sé que él los quiere mucho, y recordar todo eso le afecta al pobre._

_Mamá, espero que me mandes una lista de libros que debo de leer para este año, si quiero buenas calificaciones debo de empezar desde ahora (:_

_Papá, este año veré las tácticas de quidditch de los equipos para así, hacer el intento el próximo año :D me muero por tener una Orbis Ignis!_

_Hugo, espero que cuando puedas venir a Hogwarts te quedes igual de maravillado como yo cuando vi el castillo por primera vez!_

_Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido, esperando que este año me vaya bien, y que las cosas en casa vayan bien sin mí, porque sé que en el fondo me extrañaran (:_

_ Los quiere mucho, mucho!_

_ Rose M. Weasley_

_p.d: SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO DECIRLES _

_QUE QUEDE EN GRYFFINDOR! :D _

_QUE TORPE SERE SI NO RECORDE ESO… :P_

_p.d. 2: DENLE MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS A _

_LOS ABUELOS DE MI PARTE! (:_

Viendo con satisfacción la pequeña carta que hizo, se levanto de la cama, no sin antes ver que, en lo que ella escribía a sus padres, habían entrado al dormitorio cuatro chicas, dos con maletas y dos sin ellas.

Habiéndose sentado en sus respectivas camas, las niñas la miraron tímidamente, como si no superan en qué modo presentarse.

Fue una chica de baja estatura, de cabellos rubios dorados y ojos cafés, la primera en hablar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Chloe Yeater.

-Emmm, hola, me llamo Rose, Rose Weasley –contesto la pelirroja.

-Hey, yo ya te había visto antes, tal vez sea porque tus padres conocen al mío. Me llamo Abigail Thomas –dijo emocionadamente una chica mediana, de pelo negro, largo y liso, piel morena y ojos marrones.

-Thomas…sí, creo que me suena, ¿tu padre se llama Dean?

-Si, es el –contesto orgullosa la niña. –El peleo junto con tus padres en la Batalla de Hogwarts! Oh, déjame te presento a las demás –dijo mas animadamente Abigail.

-Ella es Bryce Finnigan, mi mejor amiga! Nuestros padres también fueron mejores amigos, así que sería algo extraño que ella y yo no nos lleváramos bien… -presento amigablemente Abigail a una niña de cabello castaño ondulado, de ojos azules, pequeña y de piel blanca, mientras que la agarraba de la mano en un acto simple de amistad.

-Hola –saludo tímidamente Bryce a Rose.

-Hola Bryce…que bonito cabello tienes! –dijo Rose para ver si podía disipar la timidez de la castaña, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello, que en realidad si era lindo.

-Oh, muchas gracias! –se sonrojo levemente y le sonrió. Parecía que el lenguaje universal de la adulación entre las mujeres seguiría en pie por los siglos de los siglos…

-Mi nombre es Calixta Lewis –saludo a continuación con una sonrisa una chica alta, de cabello castaño dorado, piel aceitunada y ojos celestes. –Pero dado que es un nombre horrible, por favor dime Cali –le dijo mientras la saludaba con sendos besos en las mejillas, recordándole así, la manera de saludar de la tía y abuela de Victorie cada vez que llegaban a La Madriguera.

Tras de ellas tres, estaba una chica, la más pequeña de la sala, pálida y delgada, de cabello negro; que las miraba a las cuatro con sus rasgados ojos cafés como si no supiera que hacer. Así que, al ver esa expresión en su rostro Rose tomo la palabra.

-¿Y cómo te llamas? –le pregunto Rose a la chica.

-Mi nombre es Akira Daishi –dijo sonriendo al ver que Rose hablo primero.

-Mucho gusto Akira. ¿Viniste desde Japón hasta Inglaterra solo por entrar a Hogwarts? –pregunto Cali mientras la chica dejaba sus maletas al lado de una cama vacía.

-Claro que no! Mi padre es japonés, pero mi madre si es de aquí. Mi papá decidió mudarse cuando se enamoro de ella, y aquí naci yo –le explico Akira sonriendo al recordar la historia entre sus padres.

-Eso es algo muy lindo, tu padre debe de amar mucho a tu madre para haber dejado todo lo que tenia haya –dijo Chloe mientras sacaba de sus maletas sus pertenencias, como todas las niñas de esa habitación.

-Si, algún día yo quisiera que alguien me ame así como el la ama a ella –decía Akira mientras acomodaba su pijama a un lado de las demás cosas.

-Pues yo opino que hay que esperarnos para eso, apenas tenemos 11 años y… -dijo Bryce, pero se vio interrumpida cuando Abigail le dijo:

-Claro que hay que esperarnos, a esta edad los chicos no son tan guapos como cuando crecen. Pero nos quedan muchos años, así que no creo que debamos de preocuparnos.

-Cierto. Además, no me imagino diciéndole algún día a mi padre que tengo novio o que me gusta un chico –dijo Rose pensativamente mientras sacaba a su beige lechuza Harley de su jaula para mandar su carta a sus padres.

-¿Y eso por qué? –se volteo Chloe de su baúl y se dejo caer en su cama.

-Es que tú no conoces a mi padre. Es tan protector, celoso conmigo. Mamá dice que con el tiempo se le quitara, pero yo creo que no. Ya vi lo que paso con mi prima mayor, mi tío era igual que papá y cuando Vic entro a quinto año, se volvía en insultos a cada chico que miraba a mi prima en el callejón Diagon, o cuando le llegaban cartas de chicos del colegio… por fortuna, eso cambio hace poco, cuando mi prima y un conocido de la familia se volvieron novios, pero ahora el que sufre es el pobre de Ted… no me quiero imaginar a mi papá haciendo todo lo que el tío Bill hacia –les conto Rose cuando abrió la ventana para dejar que Harley fuera libre de ir a casa de sus padres.

-Guau! Que loco! Por favor Rose, cuando eso pase, invítanos. Creo que tu padre sería muy buen espectáculo al momento de eso –dijo Akira mientras se imaginaba a un hombre con el mismo cabello que la pelirroja rojo de la ira.

-Ni que lo digas, te comprendo Rose, papá es igual, pero mamá dice que es porque soy su princesa, y no quiere que me pase algo malo –se unió a la plática Abigail, dejando de un lado sus cosas en la cama para poder platicar mejor.

Por las reuniones con sus primas en La Madriguera sabía que había varias cosas de las que la mayoría de las chicas hablaban: chicos, ropa, música, artistas, chismes… así que siguió hablando de esas cosas, sacando y compartiendo dulces que había traído del callejón Diagon y del expreso de Hogwarts, hasta que Bryce se sentó voluntariamente y más confiada a su lado, sonriendo y escuchando entretenida la plática.

Sonriendo y sintiendo que se sentía feliz de estar ahí, Rose deseo que los años venideros fueran iguales o mejores que lo que vivía en esos momentos.

Y así paso su primer año:

Rose recibiendo un vociferador en su cuarto tres semanas después de entrar de parte de su padre, por no haberle contado que le hablaba muy bien a un Malfoy; noches y atardeceres pasados en la mullida sala común en compañía de sus nuevos amigos; Scorpius recibiendo una carta días después de entrar al colegio de parte de sus padres, diciéndole lo orgullosos que estaban de que perteneciera a la casa de los leones, este hecho hizo que Scorpius se sintiera con más confianza de que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía; Albus, Scorpius y Rose enterrados entre libros y más libros de la biblioteca debido a la gran cantidad de deberes; castigos y platicas que unieron mas a Albus, Scorpius y Rose a lo largo del año; historias de Hagrid sobre cómo sus padres no se llevaban bien en sus años de colegio haciéndolos reír pues ese no era su caso; comida y más deliciosa comida servida todo el día por en el Gran Comedor, haciendo que el lado Weasley de Albus y Rose saliera frente a un impactado Scorpius; platicas entre sus nuevos amigos de casa, y risas gracias a las ocurrencias de Darren entre clase y clase ; reírse de las bromas que los de sexto hacían a Filch usando productos de Sortilegios Weasley; Albus recibiendo una carta de sus padres felicitándolo por haber entrado a Gryffindor, y una parte en la que a su padre le daba risa que el y su prima se hubieran "atrevido" a hablarle al pequeño rubio; Scorpius conociendo mas a Rose pudo decir que si le caía bien la Weasley, pero no se lo decía a ella, se lo dijo a Albus: digamos que la pelirroja y el rubio no tenían una muy buena relación, los dos eran igual de buenos estudiantes así que se peleaban por ver quién contestaba mejor y más rápido las preguntas hechas por los maestros, no importando que los puntos de todos modos fueran a la casa de los leones, eran tercos y orgullosos, pero se apoyaban cuando uno de último momento pedía su apoyo; vacaciones por Navidad y Pascua en La Madriguera en las que invitaron a Scorpius y en las que con semanas de anticipación le pedían a Hermione Weasley que aplacara por favor el humor de su esposo para que no hiciera "escenitas" delante de Scor, como le decían Rose y Albus; platicas y juegos de quiddittch compartidos con los primos Weasley, que eran demasiados y también eran ruidosos, pero a Scorpius le agradaban, de hecho, el rubio sentía cierta envidia hacia ellos, pues eran una familia muy numerosa y por lo que él veía también era unida, dos cosas que él siempre deseo; el mejoramiento de Scorpius con las mujeres, ahora les hablaba más fácilmente y con mas "tacto" según Albus, que se había convertido en el mejor amigo del menor de los Malfoy…

Y asi pasaron los años, para ser específicos, 6 años, en los cuales los tres protagonistas de nuestra historia (un Potter, un Malfoy y una Weasley) crecieron juntos, se convirtieron en amigos y confidentes, vieron entre ellos como sus escuálidos cuerpos de niños se transformaban en hombros mas anchos, brazos mas fuertes, voz mas gruesa, o de cómo la imagen delgada de niña dio paso a una imagen llena de curvas por aquí y por haya, o de cómo su boca se hacia mas atrayente para uno de ellos con el paso de los días… Pero no todo podía ser bueno cuando se llega al ultimo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y cierto rubio siente que:

*esta mas a gusto en la Madriguera que en la Mansion Malfoy.

*cada vez que una chica llamada Rose lo ve o le sonríe, su corazón sufre un pequeño infarto.

*es un completo idiota si cree que esa chica le hara caso sabiendo que es/era un don juan en potencia.

*el color rojo y el azul son los mas bellos del mundo.

*no le molestaría tener hijos pelirrojos.

*le dan enormes ganas,junto con Albus,de lanzarle un Crucio a aquellos que ven mas de la cuenta a Rose.

*tal vez podría estar enamorándose de una chica llamada Rose Weasley.

*estar con su amiga no funcionaria para nada…

Un momento…¿Por qué pensaría el eso teniendo en mente cosas mas importantes en ese preciso instante? Como partirle la cara a Bastien Lamperouge por rondar a Rose y ser uno de sus rivales.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicosas,espero que les haya gustado,o al menos que les haya abierto un poco la curiosidad.

En serio,para los que estaban interesados,lamento mucho no haber subido,pero tuve unos problemillas que pues,no son justificación,lo se,pero me impidieron subir el capitulo.

Estoy escribiendo ya el cuarto capitulo para darles una idea de por que Scorpius considera que Bastien Lamperouge su rival,aparte de la razon mas obvia que es Rose.

si has llegado hasta esta parte,gracias por leer el capitulo,en serio,muchas gracias :D


End file.
